The present invention relates to a computer front cover mounting arrangement which comprises a computer mainframe having a face panel, and a front cover covered on the face panel to protect the face panel against dust and thieves. The front cover can be opened from the face panel from the left side or the right side as desired.
In order to protect the face panel of a computer against dust and thieves, an additional front cover may be provided. However, when a front cover is installed, it can only be turned between the closed position and the opened position from one side, i.e., from the left side or the right side only.